


Build My Life

by tale_to_tell



Series: I make myself sad but then happy (angst with a happy ending) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Vampires, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester, miscarriage (DOES NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Castiel was happy. The world wasn't going to end anytime soon, and he and Dean were finally a mated pair. Sam, Dean, and him still lived in the Bunker, taking on the rare cases they came across. For the most part though, they were left alone, in retirement. Castiel was excited to begin this new part of his life, even if he was a human. He and Dean could start a family! Castiel was so very happy. Of course, this is when things went wrong.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I make myself sad but then happy (angst with a happy ending) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560973
Comments: 24
Kudos: 241





	1. Build My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural, obviously
> 
> Edit: I'm adding more chapters but they are only timestamps, the first chapter can be read as a standalone

Castiel was in a constant state of contentment. After all those years of fighting to save the world, they had finally done it. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were all free to live normal lives now. They didn't, of course. Some monsters, demons, and rogue angels still roamed the earth, and the Winchesters and Castiel had to take care of it. The number of hunts was significantly less though, and Castiel was glad. He and Dean were a mated pair now, and Castiel wanted to keep his omega as safe as possible, no matter how much it frustrates Dean.

Castiel sighed and shifted where he laid on his and Dean's bed. Dean was curled up against him, light snores emitting from him, as well as some drool. There was no place that Castiel would rather be. He clutched gently at the back of Dean's neck, fingers wrapping along the sides and sliding towards Dean's scent glands where Castiel's mating bite was. Dean shivered and shook awake when Castiel lightly pressed on the spot. He blinked a few times tiredly before focusing on Castiel's face. A vibrant purring erupted from Dean's chest, and Castiel marveled at the fact that Dean finally felt safe, free, and happy enough to purr. He was honored that Dean trusted him enough to keep him safe in his vulnerable state of sleep. Castiel crooned softly and nuzzled Dean's neck.

"Omega," he said, "Dean, good morning."

"Morning, Cas." Dean replied, pressing his face against Castiel's chest. "Whatcha up to?"

"Not much." Castiel said, pressing lightly on Dean's mating mark once more just to see Dean shiver again.

"What time is it?" Dean murmured, eyes fluttering close as he let out a yawn.

"Just after nine." Castiel answered. He ran his hand through Dean's soft hair, then let it travel down to Dean's waist. Dean hummed and arched into his touch.

"Sammy'll be wanting breakfast soon." Dean said. "I should get up."

"Sam is perfectly capable of making his own food." Castiel responded, smiling when Dean snorted. Castiel moved his hand to cup gently at Dean's stomach, where a bulge was just starting to show. Underneath layers of flannel, it wouldn't be seen. Castiel's heart swelled at the thought of life growing within Dean. It satisfied a primal part of him.

"We're going to have to tell Sam soon." Castiel said absentmindedly. Dean was nearing his second trimester, and while he'd manage to keep his morning sickness hidden from Sam, the swelling of his stomach would soon be a sign of the pregnancy. Dean was still using scent blockers, so Sam could not scent the new life. Castiel hated that he was also denied this, so Dean had compromised that when he told Sam of the pregnancy he would stop using the blockers.

"No yet." Dean replied. "Wanna keep it just to us." Castiel could never deny Dean anything, especially now. Dean hadn't used the blockers yet, so he still smelled heavenly and extra sweet. It put Castiel at ease.

"We won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer." Castiel said, kissing Dean's neck.

"That's because he'll catch on to your snappiness." Dean scoffed, though his tone was still warm and fond. "Silly alpha." Dean's hand clutched Castiel's, still against Dean's stomach.

"I'm excited." Castiel said softly, looking up to meet Dean's gaze. "I'm very excited to be starting a family with you, Dean. I cannot wait to see the fledglings we produce." Dean smiled and lifted his free hand to brush Castiel's cheek.

"You're going to be an excellent father." Dean said, leaning forward to kiss him. "Our pups will love you." Castiel shuddered in Dean's grip and moved against him so they were flush together.

"I hope so." He said. "What do you think it'll look like?"

"I hope it has your eyes." Dean said immediately. "Your eyes and your hair."

"I hope it has _your_ eyes." Castiel argued. "Your eyes and your freckles." Dean frowned.

"I don't like my freckles." He grumbled. Castiel cupped Dean's face with both hands, thumbs running delicately over Dean's freckled cheeks.

"They're beautiful." He breathed. "As beautiful and numerous as the stars." It may have been cheesy to say, but Castiel didn't care, not when Dean blushed so wonderfully and smiled so bashfully.

"Shut up." He muttered, still smiling. Castiel grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips.

"Never." Castiel said. He held his mate close and breathed in his delicious scent. Dean allowed him a few moments to cuddle, then he shifted and sat up. Dean stretched.

"C'mon, Cas." He said. "Let's get up." Castiel sighed and also sat up in their bed. Dean moved around their room, changing his clothes and applying the blockers. Castiel frowned at the artificial scent, and Dean noticed.

"Just a little longer, Alpha." He said, crossing over to kiss Castiel. Castiel pouted but said nothing else. Dean shook his head and left the room, and Castiel finally pushed himself out of bed to get ready.

Dean was cooking when Castiel emerged from their room. Sam sat at the table, eyes intent on the screen of his computer.

"Good morning, Sam." Castiel said, sitting next to the hunter.

"Good morning." Sam replied, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Whatcha doing, Sammy?" Dean asked. He put a plate of scrambled eggs on the table for them to serve themselves.

"Think I found a hunt." Sam answered. Castiel paused mid-bite and looked to Dean. Dean was frowning and looking pensive.

"What type of hunt?" He asked. Sam made a noise and then finally glanced away from his computer.

"Probably a vampire, maybe two, over in Utah." Sam said. "Should be easy." Dean nodded.

"Alright, let's finish eating and head out." Dean said. He put down a plate of turkey bacon (Sam insisted on getting it because it was healthier than real bacon; Dean despised it), and began to serve himself. Castiel put his fork down, appetite gone. There hadn't been a hunt since Castiel and Dean had learned about the pregnancy a few weeks prior. Surely Dean didn't intend to go on the hunt, right? It would be too dangerous for him in his state. Castiel masked his scent, and Sam was too focused on eating to sense Castiel's discomfort in any other way. Dean, however, sent Castiel a questioning look. Castiel gave a small shake of his head in response. This could be discussed later, away from Sam.

Sam ended up being the first to finish. He was quick to wash his dishes and head to his room to pack.

"Alright," Dean said once Sam's door had shut, "what's up with you?" Castiel sighed and stared at the table.

"Are you coming on the hunt?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Dean answered, sounding confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're," Castiel paused and glanced around to make sure they were still alone, "pregnant." A look of frustration crossed Dean's face.

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm invalid." He said, eyes flashing.

"That isn't what I meant." Castiel said hurriedly, struggling to explain. "It's just that, maybe you should be taking it easy. I don't want you or the baby to be hurt." Dean's expression softened, and he reached across the table to take Castiel's hand.

"I'll be fine, Cas." He said. "We've been on hunts recently, anyways."

"That's different." Castiel protested. "We didn't know you were pregnant then."

"That's true," Dean admitted, "but still, I didn't get hurt. Why should now be any different?"

"It just is, Dean." Castiel sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I want to protect you, and to know you're safe."

"Cas, I'll be fine." Dean said. "I promise I'll take it easy and be extra careful. I'll let you and Sam handle most of it, okay? I have to go."

"Sam said it would be easy, so why should you have to go?" Castiel asked.

"For backup, Cas. You know we can never be too careful." Dean replied. Castiel _did_ know that, but he still didn't say anything.

"Sam and I could go." Castiel tried. "I'll be his backup."

"Nice try." Dean said. "I'm not going to let my mate, and the father of my pup, go off on a hunt without me to protect him." His time was playful, but Castiel was still stressed.

"Dean." He pleaded in one last attempt, but Dean was nothing if not stubborn.

"I've gotta go, Cas." Dean said. "I promise I'll be safe, and I'll even let you take hits for me. I don't want our pup to be hurt either." Castiel sighed, knowing that this was the best he was going to get.

"Just, please be careful." Castiel begged. "I couldn't live if something happened to you or our pup."

"Cas, I promise you, I'll be okay." Dean said gently. "Don't worry, my lovely alpha." Castiel worried, but he stayed silent and tried to trust Dean. After everything that had happen, Dean was more than qualified to keep himself out of harm. He was quiet as he and Dean checked their duffle bags, pre-packed, and headed for the Impala. Castiel sat in the front with Dean, and Sam didn't seem the mind.

The ride to the small town in Utah was long and nerve-wracking. Well, it was only nerve-wracking for Castiel because he was scared for Dean. Dean and Sam seemed to be perfectly content.

Sam paid for two motel rooms, once they had reached the Utah town, something all three of them were grateful for. It was too late to do much investigating, so they decided to start up in the morning. Castiel and Dean prepared for bed, Dean still very anxious.

"Alpha," Dean said, "it'll be fine." Castiel tried to smile at Dean, but it fell flat.

"How about we do something to... take your mind off of it?" Dean asked suggestively. He played with Castiel's collar and batted his eyelashes at Castiel. Castiel swallowed. Dean was greatly alluring.

"Okay." Castiel agreed, kissing his mate, a bit forcefully, and pushing him towards the bed. Dean smirked at him in a way that Castiel knew he was in for a long night.

* * * * *

Castiel woke before Dean, as he always did, and took a moment to observe the omega. Dean was sleeping soundly, something that only just become a regular occurrence. He looked so calm and relaxed in his sleep, and Castiel didn't want to wake him. Instead, Castiel put a protective arm around Dean's abdomen. He tried not to think of the negative consequences of going on a hunt. Realistically, he knew that any hunt could end poorly, but now that Dean was pregnant, his alpha instincts were flaring up more than normal.

"Cas." Dean murmured, waking up. He pressed his nose against Castiel's neck.

"Dean." Castiel said in return, a surge of affection filling him so greatly that his chest ached. Castiel rubbed his hand across Dean's bare belly, anticipating the day he'd feel a kick back. Dean seemed to know what he was thinking.

"We need to think of names." He said. A flurry of excitement hit Castiel, he hadn't even thought about naming the fledgling, no, pup.

"We don't know if it will be a male or female." Castiel pointed out.

"We don't need to." Dean replied. "Just pick some for each gender, and then we can debate it down to one girl and one boy name." Castiel nodded in understanding.

"What about Shulamit for a female, it means 'peace,' and Chayyim for a male, it means 'life.' " Castiel suggested. Dean made a face, and Castiel wondered if he'd messed up somehow.

"Maybe," Dean paused, "let's try to pick names that are easier to spell, and say."

"They're very nice Hebrew names." Castiel said.

"I'm sure they are, Cas." Dean said. "It would just be difficult for the kid to learn it."

"Those were the ones I knew off the top of my head with meaning." Castiel said. "I will have to research for more."

"They don't have to mean something, Cas. It can just be a name you like, or a name that reminds you of something or someone." Dean explained.

"Well," Castiel said, "what names do you want?"

"Mary." Dean replied without hesitation. "Mary for a girl, and Sam for a boy."

"Sam?" Castiel repeated, surprised.

"Yeah," Dean said, smiling, "we don't have to, of course. It wouldn't be fair to expect you to name your kids after my family."

"No, Dean." Castiel said. "It would be excellent."

"Still," Dean said, "you should come up with a few that you like."

"Emma." Castiel said, suddenly. "I like the name Emma. I have no idea what it means." Dean grinned at him.

"That's a pretty name." He said, and Castiel nearly preened. He didn't remember how he'd heard it, but he knew he liked it.

"And a boy name?" Dean prodded.

"Evan?" Castiel said, after a moment of thought. He didn't like it as much as Emma, but it still seemed nice.

"Evan." Dean repeated. "So our options are Emma or Mary, and Evan or Sam." Castiel nodded with his mate.

"That sounds good." He said. "Am I allowed to add other names that I like?"

"Of course." Dean answered. "This baby is yours too, you know."

"I know." Castiel said, voice lowering into something more possessive. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, alpha." He said. "It's time to get up." Castiel groaned. Dean laughed and got up, letting in a gust of cool air.

"You're the worst." Castiel grumbled. Dean only shook his head and stood. He stood in the front of the mirror, and Castiel watched with a sudden rapt attention as the omega studied himself mirror, focusing specifically on his belly.

"Let's tell Sammy after this hunt." Dean said decisively. "I'm already showing, and Sam keeps telling me I'm putting on weight. Might as well tell him, right?" Castiel felt his throat tighten, and he took a deep breath as pure happiness rolled through him.

"Yes," he said, voice croaking, "that would be good." Dean smiled at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"He's going to be such a great uncle." Dean mused. "Uncle Sammy." Castiel slipped out of the bed and padded over to Dean, standing behind him. He wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and rested his head on Dean's shoulder, staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"It's going to be a perfect pup." Castiel said, breathing into Dean's ear and causing goosebumps to prickle along his neck.

"The best." Dean agreed. He held Castiel's arms and leaned back slightly. Castiel took a moment to breathe in Dean's scent and ground himself. Dean was amazing, and Castiel felt so damn lucky to be blessed by him. They only stayed in this position briefly, because Dean's phone buzzed. Dean sighed and moved to the nightstand where he had put his phone down.

"Sam says he'll be ready in ten." Dean announced, reading off of his phone. "I guess we'd better get ready, huh?"

"I suppose we should." Castiel replied, feeling bitter. He wished they could be back at the Bunker, wrapped up around another and snuggled under a blanket on Dean's ridiculously comfortable bed.

"Sorry, Cas." Dean said, and he must have had the power to mind read. "We'll wrap this hunt up quickly, and then we can go home."

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave." Castiel agreed, and Dean grinned at him. They finished readying themselves just as Sam knocked on their door.

"In a sec!" Dean called, tying his shoe. They slipped out of the motel room to meet Sam.

"I've set up an appointment with the medical examiner." Sam said, not sparing a second for greeting. "She'll be expecting us in an hour and a half, so we can get breakfast first."

"Thank God." Dean said. They all got into the Impala, Sam in the front this time, and started off for the nearest open dinner. Predictably, Sam ordered some granola meal and Dean got eggs with (real) bacon. Castiel settled for pancakes, earning a smile from Dean and a judgmental look from Sam.

"The victims have been disappearing every two weeks or so." Sam explained as they ate. "They're found dead within thirty miles of this town, without a single drop of blood in them. The only mark found is the bite on their necks. Pretty obviously a vampire, but because there's only one victim every two weeks, it's likely there's only one, maybe two, vampires."

"So find the nest and wipe 'em out." Dean said. "Easy as pie." He then sent Sam a grin, which Sam ignored.

"They seem to be being snatched up from the local bar." Sam continued. "Maybe the bartender can tell us more." Dean and Castiel murmured in agreement. Castiel felt himself relaxing the slightest bit. This case should be an easier one.

After breakfast, the group drove to the morgue. The medical examiner repeated everything Sam had told them, and allowed them to examine the bodies themselves for anything else. They didn't stay long, the bodies weren't exactly interesting, and there wasn't really anything unique in their states. The only consistencies were the absence of blood and the small bite mark on their necks.

They visited the bar after the morgue. It was mostly empty, it was week day morning, after all. The bartender raised an eyebrow as they entered, but said nothing. A quick inhale told Castiel that she was a beta.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Sam said, "we're agents looking in to the disappearances that have been occurring recently, and we have a few questions for you." The bartender gave a curt nod, still eyeing them. Sam took out a photo of each victim and laid them all on the counter so the bartender could see.

"Do you recognize any of these men?" Sam asked. The bartender looked over the photos for a while, then she nodded.

"I've seen them all 'cept these two." She said, gesturing to two pictures of the seven victims. "They came in here."

"Are they regulars?" Dean questioned. He took a seat on one of the stools.

"No," said the lady, shaking her head, "I only noticed them because they were strangers. We leave in a small town, I've seen anyone who drinks come in at least once. These people are all visiting or passing through."

"But you don't recognize these two at all?" Sam asked, pointing to the two pictures.

"Can't say I've ever seen them." The bartender said. "I don't work here 24/7 though, it's possible they came in when I was off. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Sam said, "you've been a great help." He smiles warmly at the woman, then they returned to the Impala to drive back to the motel.

"Maybe the vampire is a regular at the bar and it's just picking off the new people." Dean suggested.

"That's a possibility." Sam replied thoughtfully. "I guess we should go tonight, see if we get anything." Castiel did not enjoy the thought of Dean in presence of vampires, but there wasn't anything for him to say to deter his mate. They decided that they'd go around dinner time. Sam returned to his room to do more work, and Dean and Castiel went back to their room.

"I don't like this." Castiel said. "It's too dangerous." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, it's no more dangerous than any other hunt I've been on. In fact, it's probably safer than most." He said, and he was right.

"Still," Castiel insisted, "something's not right."

"Look, Cas," said Dean, sighing, "I know you're worried, but I promise I'm being extra careful. I don't want to put our pup in any unnecessary danger. You've gotta trust me."

"Okay," Castiel said, "you're right. I'm sorry, I can't help worrying." Dean began to purr softly, surprising Castiel.

"Don't apologize." He said. "It's only instinct to you to be protective of your mate and unborn pup. I'm almost enjoy how protective you're being."

"You do?" Castiel asked, perking up considerably.

"Almost," Dean said, "you know I don't like being coddled or... cared for."

"I know." Castiel said. "But I wish I coddle and care for you."

"When we get back, alpha." Dean said. "I promise." Castiel made a rumbling noise low in his throat, then he crossed over to hug Dean. Dean melted against him easily, and Castiel suspected this was because the pregnancy hormones were putting him in a sentimental state.

"I'm going to protect you both." Castiel declared, a bit randomly, but Dean only nodded against him.

"I know, Cas. You're going to do an amazing job." He assured the alpha, and Castiel felt something within him preening. This a basic instinct for Castiel. He _needed_ to be there for Dean, to make sure that the omega was safe and provided for, and to keep the pup from any sort of danger. Castiel felt lucky to have a mate such as Dean. He knew the hunter did not enjoy being taken cared of, but he tolerated Castiel's overprotectiveness because he knew it was important to the former angel.

"Love you, Dean." Castiel crooned, chest rumbling.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, his scent sweetening with happiness and contentment, as well as affection.

"I don't want to let you go." Castiel said. He tightened his arms around Dean.

"I know." Dean chuckled. "But you're going to have to. We should do more research. I bet Sam has already sent us stuff to look over." Castiel sighed and relented. He watched Dean get his computer, sit down at the table, and begin working. Castiel didn't have a computer, so he merely sat at the table with Dean, only watching his mate.

* * * * *

The bar was much livelier in the evening. Castiel could see that the bartender they had spoken to earlier had now been joined by another, and together they were quickly making drinks.

"We should split up." Sam suggested. "They might be too scared to take on all of us." So, Castiel took a seat at a table, Dean sat at the bar, and Sam took to playing pool and darts. Castiel had ordered some chips to look less obvious, and Dean seemed to be drinking some non-alcoholic beverage. He hadn't had any alcohol since learning of the pregnancy.

"This seat taken?" Castiel jumped a little, surprised by the new voice. There was a man standing by his table, smiling hesitantly down at Castiel.

"Pardon?" Castiel asked.

"Is this seat taken?" He pointed towards the chair opposite of Castiel and then looked at him expectantly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, you're fine." Castiel said. "It's not taken." The man's smile grinned, and he sat down. He was a tall man, nearly Dean's height, Castiel estimated, with wide shoulders and a squared face. He had black hair, all neat and in perfect condition, like he'd walked out of a commercial. His eyes were dark too, brown but nearly black. The man was clearly an alpha. He put an arm on the table and leaned against his hand. He wore a simple tan collared shirt. Castiel dedicated his look to memory, this man could be the vampire.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Steve." Castiel answered, he and the others had decided to use fake names for the night.

"Alan." The man said in response, reaching his hand out for Castiel to shake. "You new around here?"

"Yes," Castiel said, "I'm just dropping by. I'll be leaving in the morning."

"Why?" Alan asked.

"I'm on a trip." Castiel answered. "I'm only staying tonight."

"Shame." Alan said. "Though, I could always show you a good time, just for tonight." Castiel was able to keep his scent from spiking with irritation. This man didn't know he was mated, he and Dean had worn clothing that hid their necks so that no one would think they were traveling with others. Castiel shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer." He said. "But I've got an early morning."

"You don't need to lie to me." Alan sighed. "You've got a boyfriend, haven't you?" Castiel did not reply right away. He, Sam, and Dean had decided they wanted people to believe they were traveling alone, but Castiel didn't know if he could say he was taken or not. Alan took his hesitation as an answer.

"Another shame, for me." He sighed. "You're too hot to be single, but my friends dared me to come over and introduce myself, get your number."

"Friends?" Castiel repeated, surprised. Alan nodded to something behind Castiel, and Castiel turned to see a group of people sitting at a different table. There were six, maybe seven of them. Castiel looked back at Alan. This man couldn't be the vampire, then. It was doubtful the vampires had friends or acquaintances outside of its coven, and the most amount of vampires that Sam had predicted was two, so it was greatly unlikely that Alan was a vampire.

"I see." Castiel said, mildly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." Alan shook his head.

"It's fine." He said. Castiel felt a ping of pity for the man.

"What will you get?" He asked. At Alan's look of confusion, Castiel continued. "What will you get if you win the dare?"

"Five bucks from each one." Alan answered. "Why?" Castiel debated for a moment, then made a decision.

"Have you got a pen?" He asked. Alan nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll write a fake number, and you can tell your friends it's my real one and that you won the bet." A look of understanding crossed Alan's features, and he smiled.

"Thanks, man." He said, taking out a pen from his pocket. "That's a really great thing for you to do." Castiel wrote a number on Alan's hand.

"It's no problem." He said. Alan smiled.

"Damn, well," he paused, "your boyfriend is a lucky man." Castiel blinked at the unexpected compliment, and grinned.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Alan nodded once and stood.

"Have fun on your trip, Steve." He said. He paused before leaving, and looked at Castiel with a serious expression. "You're not staying at Gardens Motel, are you?"

"No," Castiel answered, "the Sego Inn." A relieved look crossed Alan's features.

"Thank God." He said. "Gardens is absolute shit compared to the Sego. Have a nice night!" Alan crossed over to his friends, and Castiel was alone again. His phone buzzed.

 **From:** Dean Winchester  
8:03 << any luck?

Castiel sent Dean a quick look and saw that the hunter was already looking back. Castiel looked down again, not wanting to look suspicious.

 **To:** Dean Winchester  
8:03 >> No

 **From:** Dean Winchester  
8:03 << bummer

 **To:** Dean Winchester  
8:03 >> Indeed

Castiel sighed and leaned back in his chair. He stayed there for another two hours, both waiting and watching for any hint at the vampire. In the end, all three left empty-handed.

Back at the motel room, Dean paced around. Castiel watched him from the bed, feeling annoyed. They could only hope that the vampire simply hadn't come, and not that it had chosen a different victim. Neither Sam nor Dean had been approached or seen anything all evening, so they were, understandably, annoyed. A waste of time, it seemed.

Dean paused in his pacing and then joined Castiel on the bed. He leaned into Castiel's side, and Castiel was quick to slip a protective arm around Dean's waist. Castiel placed a kiss to Dean's temple.

"Are you okay?" He murmured.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "I know hunts can take a while, and it's only the first day, but I was hoping to go home soon." The admission surprised Castiel a bit, since Dean was always restless without a hunt. Again, it must've been the pregnancy hormones.

"It shouldn't last long." Castiel said, tilting his head downwards to kiss Dean's mating mark. He felt his mate's tension instantly leave, and Dean relaxed.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower, then we can have some fun to relieve the tension." He left the bed with a smirk in Castiel's direction. Castiel only shook his head fondly and switched the television on, content to watch some show until Dean's shower ended.

It was not five minutes later that someone knocked on the door.

"Maintenance!" A voice called. Castiel groaned. It was likely the wrong room. Castiel dragged himself out of bed and flung the door open. He stopped short when he saw Alan standing outside.

"Alan?" Castiel asked, dumbfounded.

"Hello, Steve." Alan said, smirking. Then, before Castiel could process anything, Alan was right against Castiel's chest and holding a cloth right to his face. Castiel floundered, but then his eyes were closing and he felt himself falling. Everything went black.

_Dean!_

* * * * *

Castiel awoke gasping. He moved widely, eyes taking in a darkened warehouse. His arms ached and his wrists burn. A quick glance told Castiel that his wrists had been chained to a metal bar running above his head. Castiel tried to remember what had happened. There had been a call for maintenance, and then it had turned out to be Alan. Alan had used something, probably chloroform, and Castiel had fallen, and - Dean! Castiel pulled desperately at his chains, looking for his mate. He gasped, both relieved and terrified, when he saw Dean, a few feet to the left of Castiel.

His mate was chained similarly to Castiel, with his arms above his head and wrists around the metal bar. He was unconscious still, and his head dangled so Castiel wasn't able to get a complete view of his features. He could tell that Dean was bruised badly along his arms and chest. He was wearing boxers, fortunately, but was naked beside that. Castiel's eyes landed on Dean's stomach. He was clearly bigger than he'd normally be, but to strangers he'd only look rather out of shape. His stomach was apparently unharmed, but Castiel still felt a sharp spike of worry that he couldn't mask in his scent. Chloroform was bad for pregnant people, wasn't it?

A loud bang had Castiel's head whipping to look in front of him. Alan strolled towards him, grinning madly.

"What the fuck?" Castiel spat.

"Hello, Steve." Alan said. "Or, should I say Castiel?" Castiel blinked, stunned.

"Yes, I know who you are." Alan sneered. "You're Castiel, the ex-angel and _pet_ of the Winchesters." Worry shot through Castiel, more forcefully, and he fought to remain calm.

"Thanks to this one," Alan nodded towards Dean, "I figured it out." He took out a driver's license from his back pocket, Dean's real license, and tossed it at Castiel's feet. Castiel stared down at it, took shocked to do much more.

"How did you find us?" Castiel croaked, eyes not leaving the license on the floor.

"It was easy." Alan scoffed. "You told me you were at the Sego. All I had to do is ask which room had a Steve. Of course, that didn't help, but the receptionist was happy to say that he remembered a black-haired man entering room 137. Brightest blue eyes ever seen, I recall him saying. Gave me a helpful tip on Dean here, too. It was a wonderful surprise to find a Winchester."

"You bribed him." Castiel growled. Alan rolled his eyes.

"No." He said. Something moved past Castiel, taking him off guard and causing him to flinch. The receptionist stood next to Alan and grinned, sharp incisors glinting.

"You're both vampires." Castiel concluded, dead pitting in his stomach and making him nauseous.

"We all are." Alan said, grinning. Then more people were coming from behind Castiel to stand next to Alan. Castiel recognized them as Alan's friends from the bar. His eyes widened. There were nine of them total. He and Dean were fucked. Castiel could only pray that they hadn't gotten Sam. Castiel looked to Dean, who still hung limply in his chains.

"What did you do to him?"

"Fucking man didn't go down without a fight." Alan said, glaring. "Didn't have to use chloroform on him, just knocked his head." That did not ease the worry and fear clogging Castiel's chest.

"William." Alan said, and another tall and muscular vampire stepped forward. He approached Dean in large strides, and Castiel couldn't help but pull against his chains, desperate to protect his mate. William struck Dean once, hard, and Castiel nearly howled in outrage. Dean woke with an abrupt cry. He lifted his head, and Castiel got a glimpse of a large gash across his forehead. Blood dropped down his face. It didn't seem to be too deep, but head wounds always bled a lot. Dean looked around wildly, eyes catching Castiel's before they shifted to Alan. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"You." He growled, tugging at his chains.

"Yes, me." Alan said. "How wonderful for you to join us, Mr. Winchester." Dean didn't falter at his real name.

"Fuck you, you fucking vampiric piece of -" William struck Dean again before the hunter could finish, and Castiel yanked at his chains, feeling his alpha instincts roar. He knew his scent must be terribly sharp with rage, and his eyes were likely tinted with an alpha-red. Dean spat out blood.

"I must admit, I didn't expect for you two to be mated." Alan hummed, crossing towards Dean and poking harshly at his exposed mating mark, and Castiel yelled that time, pulling relentlessly and pointlessly at his chains as Dean winced. Alpha-rage nearly overcame him, but he forced himself to relax. He needed to be completely aware if he wanted to get Dean out alive.

"We're going to make you suffer." Alan declared darkly, hand reaching to yank Dean's hair. Dean gritted his teeth, but said nothing. Castiel's chest heaved as he fought to control his breathing. He wanted so badly to rip out Alan's throat for daring to touch his pregnant mate. Alan leaned down to lick along Dean's cheeks, lapping at the blood. Then, he dipped down to lick across the mating mark, and Castiel nearly lost himself in absolute fury.

"Get away from him!" He hissed, spitting and lashing like a feral cat. Alan only smirked at Castiel and licked across Dean's mark again.

"Cas," Dean said quietly, efficiently gaining Castiel's complete attention, "calm down." Castiel could feel his heart slowing and breathing calming. His jaw remained clenched, and he glowered at Alan.

"How cute." Alan sneered. "I'm excited to drain this Winchester's blood, spill it the same way he's spilled that of our kin!" The other vampires murmured their agreement. They began to stalk forward, eyeing Dean in a hungry way.

"We're going to drain you to the brink of death. Then we'll let you heal, and we'll drain you again. Again, and again, until your body gives out and your brain turns to mush." Alan said darkly, and Castiel caught the way Dean glanced briefly down at his stomach before looking back up, gaze hard.

"Fuck you." He said. "You're fucking twisted." Alan only smiled condescending at him. He leaned down to bite into Dean's flesh, sinking his teeth into Dean's mating mark. Dean gasped sharply and shuddered, and Castiel snarled again, frenzied. His alpha-instincts were convinced that the other alpha was challenging his claim, and he was already enraged with Alan for hurting his mate. Castiel blood boiled, and he continued to growl in a feral way. His mate was hurt and there was nothing Castiel could do. He trembled, so angry and filled with wrath. Alan pulled away, blood dripping down down his chin. He smacked his lips.

"Hmm," Alan hummed, "sweeter than I expected it to be." He leaned down and drank again. Dean swayed, looking pale, and Castiel's anger quickly morphed to a heart-clenching fear. Alan must have scented the change, and he looked up at Castiel. Dean looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Don't worry, Castiel." He said. "I won't kill him yet. Just going to drain him so he's barely alive." 

"Don't." Castiel pleaded, unable to help himself. He ignored the way the other vampires laughed. He couldn't let them drain Dean and kill their child. What if it was too late already?

"Reduced to begging, great alpha?" Alan mocked. Dean met Castiel's gaze, full of worry, and that strengthened the fear working its way through Castiel.

"Please, don't." Castiel said. If Dean lost too much blood, then the pup would die, and Castiel _had_ to stop them. "Hurt me instead." Dean's eyes widened.

"Cas!" He exclaimed, alarmed. Alan only smiled.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because," Castiel said, debating within himself, "because Dean is pregnant. You wouldn't hurt a baby, would you?" The air ran bitter with the scent of Dean's fear, and Alan looked stunned momentarily.

_Please. Don't hurt them._

"That's why you taste so sweet." Alan said, looking at Dean stomach. He reach down to caress Dean's stomach, and Castiel sucked in a breath. The other vampires looked to Alan, awaiting his decision, and Castiel's skin crawled with anticipation.

"I wouldn't hurt a baby," Alan said slowly, and Castiel felt relief flooding his system, "unless it belonged to the Winchesters."

_NO!_

"No!" Castiel cried out. Alan only laughed.

"I'm going to bleed him, make him miscarry. How broken will the great Dean Winchester become then? Too weak to save his own child."

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, desperate and terrified.

_This is all my fault, fuck, Dean! It's my fault, they're going to die and it's my fault._

Alan leaned in to drink from Dean again, and Castiel felt his heart beating a million times a minute, and Dean stared despairingly at Castiel.

A resounding boom froze everyone in their spots. Alan looked around.

"What the fuck was that?" He demanded. When no one answered, he snarled again. "Go check it out!" Half the vampires immediately ran off in different directions, searching for the cause of the sound. From the shadows behind Dean and Alan, a figure dashed forward. Alan turned around just in time for Sam to slice off his head with one powerful swing. Castiel stared, shocked and adrenaline rushing through him. The remaining vampires went into a frenzy without their leader. Many ran towards Sam, but he warded them off by spraying liquid with high-quality water gun. A dead man's blood, Castiel realized. Sam expertly charged the vampires, decapitating them and forcing them away with the blood. It was only a matter of minutes before the last one present dropped, though the ones who'd gone to inspect the noise were still missing. Sam took a pair of keys from Alan's body and hurried to unlock Castiel. Castiel dropped to the ground. Blood rushed through his arms, and feeling returned to them, though he hadn't even realized they'd gone numb.

"Get Dean." Sam ordered, dropping the keys. "I'm going after the other." Castiel shook his hands, then snatched up the keys and ran to Dean, who was nearly limp but still conscious. Castiel's hands shook as he tried to unlock the chains, and it took a couple of tries before he did it. Dean nearly fell as the chains unlocked, but Castiel caught him and lowered him carefully to floor. He was pale, much too pale.

"Cas," Dean croaked, hand clenching weakly at Castiel's shirt. He smelled absolutely terrified, and Castiel wanted to comfort him so badly. He pressed his hand gently against Dean's mating bite in an attempt to settle the omega. Dean winced, and Castiel looked darkly at Alan's headless body. The bite would heal, but it was still very much apparent.

"Dean," Castiel said softly, petting at Dean's side and stomach, "Dean I'm here." Castiel moved so Dean's body was in his lap and his head was on Castiel's arms.

"Cas, the baby." Dean gasped. Castiel lifted Dean in a bridal hold. He needed to make sure the baby was still okay and that Dean hadn't lost too much blood. Castiel ran with Dean, alert for stray vampires. He found the exit of the warehouse and pushed outside. A headless body lay in front of him, and Castiel only stepped over it, not breaking stride as he searched for the Impala. It wasn't far, thankfully, and Castiel ran towards it. He spared a glance at Dean and felt his blood run cold when he saw he had passed out. The Impala was unlocked, and Castiel dropped into the back seat, clutching onto Dean. He stroked his mate's face tenderly and scented him, searching for the scent of pregnancy. He could only hope that their baby lived on, that the blood loss had not affected it.

"Cas!" Sam said, sliding into the front seat. He was covered in blood, and he had a wild look on his face. Castiel snarled and bent over Dean protectively.

"Cas!" Sam said. "Snap out of it! Is Dean okay?" Castiel blinked, coming back to himself.

"He's lost a lot of blood, he's unconscious. We need to get him to a hospital." Castiel said urgently. Sam nodded and quickly started the car. They skidded away from the warehouse, and it was then that Castiel realized he had no idea where they were. Sam seemed to know though, thankfully.

"How much blood has he lost?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel through the review mirror.

"I don't know." Castiel answered. "He said he wasn't going to kill Dean, only bring him to the point of death."

"He'll be okay." Sam said. "If they weren't aiming to kill, then they'll be okay." Castiel shook his head, staring down at Dean.

"But the baby," he said, "what if the baby is hurt or... or dead?"

"Baby?" Sam asked, aghast, and Castiel remembered that Sam hadn't known. "Dean's pregnant?!"

"Yes," Castiel said grimly, "for now."

"Cas!" Sam said. "Fuck, Cas, don't say things like that! It's going to be okay, okay?" Castiel said nothing, already slipping into a mournful state. He was becoming more and more despondent.

"Dean will be okay," Sam said again, "and the baby will be okay."

Sam sped all the way to the hospital. He parked illegally so that Castiel could bring Dean in as quickly as possible.

"Please!" Castiel said, running into the hospital and alarming the people inside. "He's lost blood, please help him." Nurses around him rushed to get a gurney, and they urged Castiel to put Dean on it.

"Male omega, late thirties, suffering from blood loss." One nurse yelled.

"Blood type?" Another asked Castiel.

"B." Castiel answered, feeling numb. "Please help him, he's pregnant." The nurse froze momentarily, then nodded.

"Type B, pregnant male omega!" She yelled. Together the nurses pushed Dean's gurney out of sight. Castiel managed to drop in a nearby chair, looking listlessly around. Sam joined him some time later, though there was no way to know if it were seconds or hours after Dean had gone.

"Did they take him?" Sam asked, sitting next to Castiel. Castiel nodded.

"How did you find us?" He asked.

"I thought you guys were having a romantic moment." Sam admitted. "I hurt movement and stuff, but then I heard your door slam and a car driving away, so I checked on you guys. Both you and Dean were gone, and there was blood on the floor. I hacked into security cameras and traffic cameras to track the car, and then I drove to the warehouse."

"There were nine of them." Castiel said. "How?"

"The bodies that turned up weren't the only ones they took." Sam answered. "I found a giant grave in the back area outside the warehouse. I think that they kept the ones they knew who wouldn't be missed for a while, then dumped the ones that had people looking for them. All the motels either had a vampiric owner or worker. They were stalking newcomers that way."

"Did you get them all?"

"Yes." Sam answered confidently, and that was that. They were quiet again.

"Dean's pregnant?" Sam asked, later.

"Yes." Castiel answered. "We were going to tell you after the hunt."

"Do you know the gender?" Sam said.

"No," Castiel answered, "but, well, we're hoping for a girl."

"Wow." Sam breathed softly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel said. "I only hope that they're okay." Sam put his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Winchesters are stubborn, man." He said. "If your baby is half as stubborn as Dean, you don't need to worry." Castiel nodded. He knew that, of course, but he'd been extremely unlucky in the past. How many times would Dean make miraculous recoveries? Castiel couldn't live without Dean, and he would never forgive himself if their baby died.

They waited in silence for a while, and it was after dawn when a doctor approached him.

"Winchester family?" The doctor asked. Sam and Castiel stood up.

"Yes, I'm his brother, and Cas is his mate." Sam answered. The doctor nodded.

"Dean and the baby will be fine." The doctor said. "We've stitched up his head wounds and treated the bite as best we could. It'll heal with time. Any idea what bit him?" Both Castiel and Sam shook their heads. "You can see him now, he's been asking for his mate." Castiel dropped to his chair again, relief making him limp. Sam was saying something to the doctor, but Castiel turned them out. Dean and the baby were okay. They're okay.

"Take me to them." Castiel said, interrupting Sam and the doctor's discussion. The doctor startled, but abided. He led Castiel and Sam down the hallways and to a room. Dean was sitting up inside on his bed. Castiel ran to him, tears prickling his eyes, and wrapped Dean in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He said, pressing fervent kisses to Dean's face.

"I'm okay." Dean said, kissing Castiel back and nuzzling against Castiel. "We're okay." Castiel managed to squeeze onto the bed with Dean and hold the omega close. His hand immediately sought Dean's stomach, and brushed against it to reassure himself.

"We're okay, alpha." Dean said again, purring loudly in a way that made Castiel's mind blank with contentment. He held Dean protectively and crooned in response, holding his mate's stomach. He pressed a hand to Dean's mating mark, feeling upset when he found the area bandaged.

"Just for a bit, Cas." Dean said, sensing his discomfort. "Then you can mark me again." Castiel made in the back of his throat, happy again.

"Love you, Dean." He said. "Love you both."

"Love you too." Dean replied, grasping to hold Castiel's hand.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dean." Sam said, appearing on the other side of Dean. "Congrats on the baby." Dean smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sammy. Thanks for rescuing us, too." Sam smiled and sat down at Dean's other side. He also need to reassure himself of Dean's health.

"You're not hunting again." Castiel said decisively. "Not while you're pregnant."

"Okay, alpha." Dean replied. Castiel kisses him again, softly, and lifted his free hand to brush against his cheek. Castiel wouldn't let anything harm his mate again. Something tight in his chest unwound, and then tears were sliding down his face.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean said soothingly. "It's okay." Castiel pressed his face into Dean's shoulder and breathed in deeply, calming himself with Dean's scent. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair, and Castiel went boneless against him, weak with relief and pent up anxiety.

"You're okay." Castiel said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean replied. Castiel kissed him again. His was beginning to feel drunk on the scent of his mate. They were safe now, and Castiel vowed that he would keep it that way. He would protect his mate and his young. They were his life now, and it was a beautiful life.


	2. Timestamp 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a couple of months after the vampire case. Dean is around 18 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural
> 
> I decided that I would add timestamps instead of making it part of a series, because I don't think I have a larger plot outside of the original one-shot. So I will likely be adding a few chapters. The first chapter can act as a standalone. 
> 
> Trigger warnings in the endnotes!

_Castiel tugged uselessly at his chains, screaming. Alan stood behind Dean and drank from him. Dean was pale, so pale, and trembling in the vampire's grasp._

_"Cas," Dean cried weakly, "Cas, please, help me." But Castiel could do nothing but stand and stare as Alan continued to bleed his mate. He pulled away and licked his lips. Alan smirked at Castiel._

_"Your mate's blood is the sweetest I've tasted. I'm sure the others are_ dying _for a taste. Have at it." Then the other vampires were swarming forward and surrounding Dean, blocking the omega from Castiel's view._

_"Dean!" Castiel yelled. "Dean!" The air was thick with the scent of blood, and Castiel nearly vomited. Where was Sam? They had to get out of here! Dean screamed and Castiel howled, pulling so hard at the chains that his shoulder popped and his arm seared with agony, but it was nothing compared to the horror in knowing that Dean was dying. Dean's scent was bitterly muddled with fear and pain. Castiel wanted so badly to go and comfort his mate, to hold him in his arms and carry him far, far away to a place where no one would touch him._

_"Castiel!" Dean screeched, still hidden from Castiel's view, and a dry sob broke from the former angel's throat._

_"Get away from him!" Castiel shouted, voice cracking and clogged with emotion. Alan only smiled in his direction._

_"Why don't you give the man a view of his omega?" Alan said, voice mocking, and the vampires shifted around Dean so Castiel could see him clearly. Dean was covered in vampire bites. They bled freely wherever a vampire was not sucking or licking. Dean stared off, eyes blank and filled with unshed tears. Castiel caught sight of the blood staining Dean's boxers, which surely meant that the baby was gone, and pain ricocheted along Castiel's bones as he let out an unearthly screech. He tugged again at the chains, ignoring the biting sting of his dislocated shoulder, and, miraculously, they pulled loose. Castiel ran forward, uncaring of any of the vampires. They seemed to fade away in the background, though their laughter followed Castiel closely. The chains around Dean's wrists unlocked on their own accord, and Castiel caught Dean as he fell. Castiel was instantly cradling Dean's limp body and running a hand through his sweaty hair._

_"Dean!" Castiel sobbed out, agony flooding his stomach and making him sick. He fretted with his hands, unsure how to place them in a comforting way when Dean was covered in bites and blood._

_"The baby." Dean said brokenly, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks, and Castiel had never felt as defeated or guilty as he did at that moment._

_"It'll be okay." Castiel said, lying. Dean only stared up at him. He looked lost and crestfallen. Castiel wanted to kiss him, or pull him closer, or do any sort of consoling gesture, but he wasn't sure it would be welcome, not when it was_ his _fault that Dean and suffered and that their baby was gone. Castiel closed his eyes against the flood of tears coming forth. He had to be strong for Dean. He knew what happened to omegas who lost their babies at or before birth, he'd witness it countless times as an angel. Anytime a parent lost their child it was wretched and traumatic for the parent, alpha, omega, or beta. But, at or before birth it was different. There were so many hormones that were flooding the omega's system. Severe changes caused severe moods, and could lead to postpartum depression. Dean had already battled so long with his depression and post-traumatic stress disorder, not that he'd ever admit it. Castiel could not lose him to this too. His mate's scent, at first overwhelmingly pungent with grief, was beginning to dull into nothing._

_"Dean." Castiel said urgently. He shook his mate gently, but Dean only stared at him with a vacant expression. He looked hollow and empty, and Castiel's heart shattered._

_"Dean, please!" Castiel said, unable to keep back his sobs. Dean's eyes were focused on the ceiling, but Castiel knew he had already retreated too deep in his mind to actually see anything. "Dean." His mate was boneless in his arms, beaten and crushed, and Castiel cried some more. He cried uncontrollably, no longer able to keep a hold of himself._

"Cas?"

_Castiel's body shook with his sobs, and he couldn't help but wail his defeat, his alpha-instincts lashing and howling within him, wanting to tear something up or kill the thing responsible for doing this to his mate._

"Cas!"

_Castiel pulled Dean closer, desperate to scent him or feel Dean's hand on Castiel's mating mark. It was the only thing that could calm him now. Dean did nothing, of course, too shocked and depressed by the loss._

"Castiel!" _Then Castiel felt a harsh slap against his cheek, and though his eyes were already opening they were somehow opening again, and light filled them, making him wince, and sitting before him was -_

Dean. Castiel blinked several times, tears still rolling down his cheek. Dean sat in front of him, looking and smelling alarmed. Castiel could also scent something salty, like the ocean, and he belatedly realized it was himself.

"Cas?" Dean asked slowly, and Castiel focused on him. A surge of overwhelming relief rocketed through Castiel, and he flung himself on top of Dean to hold him. Dean's arms were immediately wrapping around Castiel and holding him close. Dean nuzzled at Castiel's mating mark and Castiel shines in relief.

"Alpha?" Dean asked, voice hesitant. Castiel scented Dean deeply, needing to assure himself that Dean was here and he was whole.

"I had a _terrible_ dream." Castiel croaked, still crying. "Sam didn't come and the baby-" Castiel broke himself off, needing to feel Dean's stomach. Dean let Castiel manhandle him so he was laying down and Castiel was above him. Castiel ran his hands over Dean's stomach, it was larger and starting to round.

"Alpha." Dean called, holding out his arms. Castiel was immediately drawn to them, and he snuggled up to his omega, finally relaxing.

"We're okay, Cas." Dean murmured, pressing a kiss on the top of Castiel's head, and Castiel tilted his head up to kiss Dean back. He was urgent at first, but after a few minutes his kisses grew softer.

"I love you so much." Castiel said, looking Dean in the eyes. Dean smiled slightly.

"I know, Cas." He said. "I love you too." Castiel nodded and felt himself beginning to relax.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean offered, and Castiel greatly appreciated the offer because he knew talks like these could be uncomfortable for him.

"We were back with the vampires." Castiel said. "They bled you too much, and the baby, it..." Castiel trailed off, unable to speak of the tragedy.

"It's okay, strong alpha." Dean said gently. "They're okay." Then Castiel was blinking rapidly again and _remembering_. They had gone to the OB just that afternoon, and Dean was having twin girls. Twins! How could Castiel have forgotten?

Sensing Castiel's distressed, Dean pressed more kisses to his lips and cheeks. "It's okay, Cas, you were overwhelmed. We just found out anyways." Castiel nodded and snuggled into Dean further.

"Love you, Dean." Castiel murmured, breathing in the sweet sweet scent.

"Love you too, Cas." Dean replied, purring, and Castiel could get lost in Dean's love forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: miscarriage (dream only, no actual miscarriage), nightmares, descriptions of blood, angst with a happy ending (as always)  
> Please let me know if I missed any  
> -cap out-


	3. Timestamp 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens a few weeks before the first hunt. Dean is around the middle of his 1st trimester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural

Dean had been acting strangely lately. Castiel had noticed about two weeks before that Dean wasn't himself. His appetite had decreased and completely changed, and he was more withdrawn and tired. They hadn't had intercourse in almost three weeks, which was a depressing record. The omega seemed to be shielding himself away, their bond duller than it ever had been since being mated, and it worried Castiel. Dean had even taken to using scent blockers right after showing and before bed. Castiel had no idea what that meant, or why Dean was acting so oddly. He wanted to bring it up, but he knew the hunter hated talking about things like this. Soon, though, Castiel's alpha instincts would force him to confront Dean. Dean had smelt sick coming from the restroom in the mornings more often than not, and Castiel was concerned that there was a serious issue.

There was also the possibility, and this tore Castiel's heart, that Dean was avoiding him for some reason. Perhaps it was something Castiel had done, maybe he'd pushed Dean away somehow. It was painful to consider, but Castiel had no idea what was going on.

It was only seven in the morning, and Dean had already left their bed. Castiel sighed and spread out in the bed. Dean's side was cold. Castiel felt a pang of sadness. He stayed still for a second, trying to calm his anxiety, alpha instincts clawing in his chest to find his omega. Castiel sighed and stood, taking a moment to stretch. If only he were still an angel, then he'd be able to see if there was anything wrong with Dean, physically.

Sam was in the kitchen, cooking, when Castiel finally forced himself outside his room.

"Good morning." Sam greeted cheerily. Castiel only grumbled a response.

"Dean up yet?" Sam asked.

"He is." Castiel said. "But I don't know where he's at." Sam glanced at him, frowning.

"He's been spending a lot of time in his man cave, maybe he's there." Sam said. Castiel nodded and headed in the direction of the man cave. It was, unfortunately, empty, though it did smell freshly of Dean. Castiel followed the scent to one of the unused rooms, surprisingly the one next to their own. Castiel hesitantly opened the door and peered inside. There was only a small twin bed and nightstand, but the bed was covered in blankets and pillows. Castiel frowned, confused at first, and stepped inside fully. Then he caught Dean's scent, heavy and without scent blockers, and the realization struck him. Dean was nesting in here. It felt like a physical blow, and Castiel couldn't help but stagger. Dean was nesting here, _without Castiel_. Something that most omegas craved during their nesting periods was the scent of their mate, and Dean was one such omega. Castiel could vividly recall the times that Dean would go through Castiel's closet and take his softest clothes for a nest. Their bed would become a mess of blankets, pillows, and clothing that smelt of Castiel and Sam (though only when Dean was not in a Heat-fueled nesting period). Dean _always_ sought Castiel ought when he was nesting. Always. There would be no reason for him to avoid Castiel in such a state unless... unless he'd stopped loving Castiel.

Castiel stumbled forward, feeling his alpha-instincts reeling in the rejection. Fuck. Castiel couldn't help but let out a long whine. His mate didn't want him anymore. Someway, somehow, Castiel had managed to ruin the most wonderful thing in his life. Castiel whined again, and then he was full on sobbing. He collapsed into Dean's nest, needing Dean's scent and hating himself for it. His chest ached in a terribly painful way. Dean didn't love him anymore. There was no doubt in Castiel's mind that Dean was going to reject him. Their bond would be severed, likely for good, and it would be a crushing blow. Castiel knew it was possible to die from rejection, especially if the bond had been strong. Castiel couldn't even imagine how he could move on. He would have to leave the Bunker, certainly, and never see the Winchesters again. Agony pulsed through Castiel's chest and tugged violently at his heart, and he sobbed more. He would be losing his family, his entire life.

_What went wrong?_

Castiel wrapped himself in Dean's nest, overcome by depression and a sudden exhaustion. It smelled so purely of Dean. His scent was sweeter than Castiel had recalled, for some reason. But, then, Castiel hadn't smelled Dean, unhindered by scent blockers, in two weeks. Castiel rubbed his face against Dean's pillow and whimpered softly. He didn't want to lose Dean, especially since he didn't even know what had gone wrong.

"Alpha?" Castiel shot up in the nest at Dean's cautious call. Dean was standing just inside the doorway, looking concerned. He smelled sick again, and Castiel wanted to comfort Dean so badly.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Dean asked, more urgently upon noticing Castiel's tears. He took several hesitant steps towards Castiel, like he couldn't tell if he would be welcome.

"Dean." Castiel managed to croak, reaching weakly towards his (former?) mate. Dean was instantly joining him on the bed. It was a small bed, but they managed to squeeze on together. Dean pulled Castiel into a hug and rested his chin on Castiel's head. This didn't make Castiel feel any better. It was just a taunt. Soon Dean would be gone, and Castiel would be alone.

"Cas?" Dean asked gently. "Cas, you're scaring me."

Anger coursed, suddenly, through Castiel, and he shoved Dean away with a ferocious growl, and then he was standing menacingly over the bed.

" _I'm_ scaring _you_?!" Castiel snarled, ignoring the pain he felt at Dean's frightened expression.

"Cas?" He asked.

"Fuck you!" Castiel snapped, and Dean flinched. "You've been pulling away for the past two weeks, Dean! You don't eat, you cover up your scent constantly, and you hardly touch me! You smell sick, and you're pale and skinny. I've been scared, no, terrified, that something is wrong! But, now I see that it was me. You're here, building your nest without me, because you don't want to be with me anymore. So, fuck you, and fuck your feelings!" Castiel waited for Dean's reaction. He expected the omega to stand up and yell back, to argue and fight with Castiel.

Castiel did not expect Dean to start crying. Castiel stared, anger replaced so quickly with confusion that he felt dizzy with the change.

"You're right." Dean said. "I've been an ass to you." Castiel still stared, utterly bewildered by the rapid change of events.

"Cas," Dean said, meeting his eyes, "I'm pregnant." Castiel blinked. It took his mind a couple of seconds to catch up with Dean's words, and then he felt a wild sort of exhilaration spark within him. Dean was _pregnant_.

"Why," Castiel stammered, hands clenching and unclenching uselessly at his side, "why didn't you tell me?" Dean sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"We're hunters, Cas." He said. "This is no life to raise a child, and I would know. I don't want to end up like my dad, and I don't want to subject my kid to this." Castiel took a hesitant step forward, and then he pulled Dean in his arms.

"You will never be like your father." Castiel said. "He let his grief overcome him. I have seen you at your lowest point, and still your soul shined brighter than his ever did. It's true it isn't ideal to raise a child here, but the hunts are coming in less and less, and there are plenty of other hunters out there. You could take a break for a bit, we could raise our child here, raise them to be strong. If you never teach them how to hunt, that would be fine.

"Dean, the life we lived before is not the life we have now. The world isn't going to spontaneously combust anytime soon. Monsters aren't as common anymore, everything is safer. I know that we could do raise a child well. We could do it together, if you'll let me." Dean pulled away and looked up at Castiel.

"Of course I want you with me." Dean said. "I was just scared to tell you, I didn't know what you would think."

"I'm so very happy." Castiel replied. He leaned down to kiss Dean's nose, then cheek, then lips. "What are you, Dean?" Dean let out a breathless noise.

"I'm happy too." He said. "I love you so much." Castiel's heart clenched. It'd been several days since Dean had last said that.

"I love you too." Castiel replied, voice reverent. He smiled widely then, feeling a jolt of anticipation and excitement as the meaning of Dean's announcement struck him for a second time. "We're going to have a pup!" Dean let out a laugh and nodded rapidly, hugging Castiel.

"Fuck yeah!" He said.

"We're having a pup!" Castiel repeated, heart warming with joy. The alpha inside him let out a pleased rumble and shifted. Castiel's mate was carrying his pup. Suddenly heat flowed through Castiel. He let out a growl, though it wasn't aggressive. He needed to claim Dean, to take him after all this time of being apart. With another growl, Castiel surged forward and kissed Dean roughly, pinning the omega against the wall. Dean's hands were immediately curled behind Castiel's head, yanking at his hair. Castiel pulled back, only to press fervent kisses to Dean's neck and mating bite, feeling smug when Dean whined. Castiel's hands sought out Dean's stomach, and he pressed against it gently. His pup would soon grow there.

"Love you so much." Castiel said, kissing Dean aggressively along his collar bone.

"Love you too." Dean replied, voice thick and heavy. "Fuck, I love you." Castiel couldn't reply, not when Dean smelled so amazing and arched so wonderfully. Castiel wanted to say something more, something about how he loved Dean and could not wait for their child. But Dean moaned and moved his head to submit his neck to Castiel, and the former-angel was quickly distracted by other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE -   
> I think my writing is getting redundant, but I want to continue writing timestamps for this fic. If anyone has any ideas for this fic (or any fic I guess), pls let me know.. no promises though, I don't think I'm very good at prompt commitment or anything lol.   
> Thanks y'all!   
> -cap out-


	4. Timestamp 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place several months after the vampire case. Dean is just past 8 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own supernatural 
> 
> thanks to @Emmalekewi94 for your suggestion... idk if you wanted angst but uh that's what I wrote lol (with a happy & fluffy ending of course)

Dean glowed. There was no other way to describe it. It was obvious now, how pregnant he was. At just after eight months and with two pups he looked ready to burst. Castiel thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Some basic part of him preened and howled with delight at the sight of Dean, heavy with Castiel's pups. He knew it was primal to think this way, but he couldn't help himself. This was the surest sign of their bond. Everyone could tell that Dean had a mate, and that his mate was Castiel.

Dean did not share Castiel's opinions, unfortunately. He looked constantly uncomfortable and bothered. Dean didn't like when Castiel tried to catch sight of Dean's bare stomach, claiming he was gross and fat. Castiel tried to tell Dean that he wasn't fat, he was pregnant, and there was a difference, but Dean didn't listen. It hurt Castiel, just a bit, to see his mate so insecure about his body when Castiel thought him to be the most beautiful creature in existence.

But Dean was used to his abs and toned features, and he refused to see himself as attractive in any other way. Castiel had stopped arguing with him, for now. He would make Dean see how gorgeous he was.

Castiel entered their room quietly. Dean's pregnancy had been relatively smooth until the past few days, when he'd started feeling fatigued. Castiel had wanted to go to the doctor, but Dean had said it was normal for pregnancies. Castiel had insisted that Dean at least take it easy and rest in bed for a bit. Dean had been annoyed, of course, but had compromises for Castiel's peace of mind. Dean was always so stubborn and independent, determined to show the world that he could take care of himself. Castiel only wished that Dean would realize that just because he could take care of himself, it didn't mean he had to. Castiel wanted to help Dean, as did Sam. Hopefully, with time, Dean would learn to let them in.

Dean was sleeping on their bed. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before and had spent most of the night tossing and turning and, unwittingly, making Castiel anxious. He didn't know how to comfort or support his mate in this correctly, and the omega would sooner die than ask for help.

Castiel carefully settled himself onto his side of the bed and shifted under the covers. Dean moved towards him automatically. His head angled towards the scent glands along Castiel's neck. Castiel watched him, a fond smile tugging at his lips, then leaned to kiss his forehead tenderly. He scooted down so that he could lay down comfortably with Dean's head on his chest, then he slowly slipped his arm around his mate to hold him protectively.

It was already mid-morning and Castiel felt wide awake, but he didn't want to get up yet. He was perfectly content to just be there with Dean. His hand stroked Dean's side lightly. He would be giving birth soon, and Castiel was both excited and apprehensive. He and Dean with (a lot of) Sam's help had redid the room Dean had been nesting in before he had told Castiel of the pregnancy. It was right next to their own so it was close enough to check on or tend to the pups. The room was now a soft blue, with two cribs in the center, side by side. A mobile hung above it, holding different creatures. There was a unicorn, a fairy, a mermaid, a dragon, a pegasus, and a centaur. Castiel wasn't sure if they should be showing the pups such sweet versions of the creatures when they were, in reality, not nearly as sweet as they seemed. Dean, though, had thought it cute and amusing, and Castiel loved to see him happy. The ceiling was white and covered in stars and planets that glowed when the light was turned off. Various baby furniture things lined the walls. A long shelf held a few pretty boxes of toys and learning items, and several pictures of their family. Castiel had enjoyed putting that part together, it made him feel warm. He was nervous for their arrival, yes, but Castiel couldn't wait for their pups to come.

Dean's head moved and his hair tickled Castiel's neck. He brushed a hand through it softly.

"Hmm," Dean purred, waking, "feels good."

"I'm glad." Castiel hummed. "Good morning, love." Dean blinked up at him, still groggy.

"Morning." He replied, stretching against Castiel.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked as he nosed Dean's mating mark.

"Still exhausted. I've got a bit of a headache too, and my back is sore." Dean admitted. Castiel frowned against Dean's neck but said nothing.

"You don't have to worry, Cas." Dean said. "I'll be okay."

"I know." Castiel said. He kissed up Dean's neck and along his jaw. Dean shivered.

"Cas." Dean protested, pushing Castiel's face back.

"Dean," Castiel said in reply, "I find you very hot right now, and I would like to show just exactly how hot I think you are." Dean whined, and Castiel perked up.

"I'm not opposed." Dean said slowly. "But my stomach-"

"Is gorgeous." Castiel cut in firmly. "Dean, I absolutely adore your stomach. It makes me so happy to see you pregnant with my fledglings."

"Pups, Cas." Dean corrected breathlessly, pupils dilated. Castiel smirked.

"My pups." He said, leaning down to kiss the corner of Dean's lips. When he withdrew, Dean scowled.

"Fucking tease." He growled.

"Come now, Dean," Castiel said, "you're feeling fatigued already, I don't want to wear you out with more strenuous activities." Dean pouted at him.

"I'm not going to tell when I'm feeling bad if you're going to use it against me like this." He grumbled. Castiel hummed.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to reward you for your honesty when you're feeling up to it." It was very satisfying to watch Dean swallow.

"You're a jerk, Cas." He said half-heartedly.

"Yes, yes." Castiel said dismissively. "You poor thing, so persecuted and abused." Dean rolled his eyes and shoved at Castiel.

"Shut up." He said. Castiel only chuckled and kissed Dean again.

"Would you like breakfast?" That got Dean's attention, and he nodded eagerly. Castiel untangled himself and got up from the bed.

"I'll be right back, dear." Castiel said. "Be back soon." He ducked when Dean chucked a pillow at him and left the room chuckling.

Sam was in the kitchen already, making something healthy.

"Hey, man." Sam greeted. "You want some?" He gestured towards... whatever it was. Castiel refrained from making a face.

"Thank you, but I'll pass." Sam only shrugged. Castiel made Dean eggs and bacon, and got a glass of orange juice.

Dean was sitting up in bed when Castiel returned, holding his stomach. Castiel put the breakfast down on his dresser and hurried to Dean's side, alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked. He scented Dean urgently, then recoiled at the pain and fear he found.

"My stomach hurts, a lot." Dean said urgently. "And I - I think my water broke." Castiel stared at him, certain he'd heard wrong.

"Your water broke?" Castiel asked, moving the blankets away to reveal a damp spot on the bed underneath Dean.

"Cas, what do we do?" The omega asked. Castiel froze. What should they do? He hadn't prepared for this. Why didn't he prepare for this.

"Hospital." Castiel decided. If Dean was in labor, he should go to the hospital. Castiel helped Dean to his feet, and guided his shoes on. He walked Dean out towards the car, calling for Sam as he did so. Sam appeared from the kitchen.

"What happened?" He asked. He followed behind Castiel and Dean as they headed for the garage.

"Dean's water broke, and his stomach hurts." Castiel answered. "I'm going to take him to the hospital. Are you coming?" Sam nodded vigorously, hurrying to join them as they made it to the Impala. Castiel helped Dean into the back, and Sam took the driver's seat. It worried Castiel how pliant Dean was acting.

Sam drove them to the hospital, and Castiel felt nauseous the whole time. They'd done this already, when they'd been caught by the vampires. Couldn't they catch a break.

Dean was quickly gowned at the hospital and given a room. Nurses came in and out, checking him over. Dean was confirmed to be in labor.

"Do you have a history of high blood pressure?" The doctor asked. Dean shook his head.

"It looks like you may have preeclampsia. This would cause your pups to be born early. First pregnancies and carrying multiple pups put you at risk for it. We're going to deliver your pups and monitor you." Castiel listened, stressed. He sat at Dean's side and held his hand.

"But it's too early!" Dean said.

"It's vital for both your health and the pups' health to deliver them now. There are potential side effects to premature birth, but we will do our best to keep your pups healthy. Trust me when I say it's in everyone's best interest to deliver now." The doctor replied.

"Okay." Dean said quietly. Castiel squeezed his hand.

Dean's labor turned out to be long and arduous. Castiel could do nothing but hold Dean's hand and croon comfortingly as Dean cried out in pain. The alpha within him was pacing anxiously and lashing out. Castiel was anxious, and he didn't know how to help Dean.

"It hurts." Dean whimpered, many hours later.

"I know, Dean." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean's forehead. "It's almost over, beloved, come on." The obstetrician was seated between Dean's legs. Calmly and professionally giving Dean orders.

"You're doing well, Dean." The obstetrician said. "Just a few more pushes, and the first one will be here."

"I can't." Dean whined, tears slipping down his cheeks. Castiel ignored the biting pain that clutched at his heart.

"You can, Dean." He said, thumb brushing the top of Dean's hand. "I know you can. You're amazing, Dean, and you can do anything." Dean met his eyes and nodded quickly. They squeezed shut as he pushed again, and his grip on Castiel's hand tightened.

A shrill cry filled the room and Castiel's heart leapt into his throat. His head whipped towards the noise, and his eyes caught sight of a small bundle being carefully passed to one of the awaiting nurses. Fuck, Castiel was a father now. He couldn't wrap his head around it, it felt so surreal. He was a _father_.

"Very good, Dean." The obstetrician praised. "Your first pup is out, you're almost done."

"I want her." Dean cried, reaching an arm out.

"Soon, Dean, soon." The obstetrician promised. "She looks healthy and she's breathing strongly, but were still going to take her down to neonatal intensive care unit, just to be safe. You'll get to see her." Dean nodded, eyes watering.

"Love, you're so good." Castiel said, kissing Dean's mating mark and trying to exude a comforting scent, despite how utterly terrified he was.

"Cas." Dean sobbed.

"You'll see her soon, beloved." Castiel whispered. "Just one more."

"Easy for you to say." Dean growled. "Fuck, it hurts!"

"Dean, you're second one is close." The obstetrician said. "Push, Dean."

"I'm trying!" Dean shouted. Castiel ached.

"I know, Dean, and you're doing well. You've got to push a little more though. Come on, I know you can do it!" Dean whined again.

A second cry filled the room, and Castiel stared as the baby was wrapped and passed along.

"We're parents." He breathed. "We're parents, Dean!" When Dean didn't reply he looked back. "Dean?"

His mate had gone pale, he stared up at the ceiling, not seeing anything. Castiel blinked back the vampiric memories that flooded his mind. He brushed away Dean's sweat-slicked hair and gently shook him, trying to calm his beating heart.

"Dean?" Castiel asked urgently, shaking the omega again. Dean's glazed eyes slowly looked to Castiel, but no recognition filled them. Castiel looked to the obstetrician, gasping at the sudden sight and scent of blood.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Castiel demanded, looking wildly back and forth between the obstetrician and Dean. The doctor ignored Castiel, and he turned back to Dean. The omega was still staring at nothing, and Castiel had no idea what to do. His instincts were to gather Dean up in his arms and hold him close, but what if that made it worse or hurt him?

Castiel jumped when Dean convulsed suddenly.

"He's seizing!" The obstetrician yelled, and Castiel found himself being pushed away when nurses and other doctors ran forward.

"Wait!" Castiel protested. "Dean!"

"Sir, you're going to need to leave." Someone touched his arm and began to pull him away, but Castiel yanked away, desperate to get to his mate.

"Sir!" Someone grabbed him again, and Castiel whirled around and snarled.

"I need to see him!" But then other doctors were getting in his way and Castiel was forced out of the room completely, the door shutting. He let out an outraged howled and tried to get back into the room. He clawed viciously at the door and kicked at it. He needed Dean.

"Sir!" Several hands grabbed him and pulled him back, and Castiel lashed out violently. Red filled his vision and rage wrapped around his chest and _squeezed_.

" _Get off of me_!" Castiel roared, kicking and shoving in an attempt to get these people off of him and get back to Dean.

"What's going on?" Someone asked. Their voice was familiar, but Castiel was too far gone to notice.

"Dean!" Castiel yowled.

"Cas!" The familiar voice came again, and then a scent filled Castiel's nose. He paused, blinking rapidly.

"Cas!" Sam said, coming into view. He put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "You with me?"

Castiel was suddenly exhausted. He nodded, drooping.

"I've got it from here." Castiel heard Sam tell the nurses, and then Sam was leading him to the waiting room. Castiel dropped heavily into one of the chairs and held his head in his hands.

"They told me what happened." Sam said softly.

"Why can't we have a break for once?" Castiel asked. "I thought that since he was retiring temporarily, that he'd be safe. That would be... okay, for once." Sam made a sympathetic noise but said nothing.

They sat like that for a while, not knowing what to do or what to say. Castiel didn't know anything. He had no idea how his pups were doing, he didn't know if Dean was even alive.

"Family of Dean Winchester?" Castiel and Sam looked up as a doctor approached them.

"The blood loss and seizure were effects of his preeclampsia. He is still be treated, but he is doing better. You can't see him yet, but you can see your little girls. Would you like to see them?" Castiel was standing up instantly and nodding eagerly. The doctor smiled warmly and gestured for them to follow.

The girls had to be the most precious things Castiel had ever seen. They were small and wrinkly and red, and they were amazing. Castiel loved them so much, and he hadn't even known them for a minute.

"Would you like to hold them?" The doctor asked.

"I," Castiel paused, looking at her anxiously, "I don't know."

"You'll be fine." The doctor said. "Mr. Winchester could hold one too." Sam perked up at that, and Castiel nodded. The doctor carefully handed Castiel one, and then Sam the other. Castiel stared down at the small being in his arms. She was so tiny and delicate, Castiel was terrified. She stared up at him, looking inquisitive. Her eyes were green, like Dean's, and she had light freckles dusting her cheeks. Her hair, however, was dark like Castiel's. She was adorable.

Then she smiled, and Castiel was certain his heart had melted. He felt tears stinging his eyes. This was his daughter.

"Wow." Castiel heard Sam breathe, and he glanced over at his brother-in-law. Sam was staring down at Castiel's other daughter with an expression of awe. Castiel's second daughter has Castiel's blue eyes but Dean's blonde brown hair and freckles. Castiel smiled. It appeared that both he and Dean had gotten what they wanted.

The girl in his arms cooed, and Castiel was once again enraptured. He held her up to his neck so she could scent him and bond. It was fine for Sam, another alpha, to hold her before Castiel as long as he kept her away from his scent glands until Castiel had a chance. Castiel held his daughter for a few minutes, then traded with Sam. He let the second scent him too. She was soft and sweet, her tiny hands coming to grasp gently at Castiel's neck as she pressed her nose to Castiel's scent glands.

They were small babies, but the doctors had informed them that they could take the babies home after a few days. They would receive some steroid treatments to speed their lung progression, but they were in perfect shape otherwise.

A nurse came to fetch Castiel and Sam when Dean was finally able to be seen. He wanted to run to his mate, but he walked because he still held his second daughter.

Dean was sitting up on his bed when Castiel entered. His face lit up at their arrival, and his scent ran sweet with happiness.

"Dean," Castiel said, overjoyed. He smiled even as he cried. Dean held out an arm and Castiel was quick to get to his side, gently passing the second baby to him. Dean brushed his hands gently across her head and neck. He let her scent bond with him.

"She's got your eyes." Dean commented, bouncing her lightly.

"And your hair and freckles." Castiel said.

"Where's the other?" Dean asked, suddenly growing worried.

"She's fine." Castiel assured him quickly. "Sam's bringing her." As if on cue, the tall hunter walked into the room, holding their first daughter.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said, voice colored with relief at seeing his brother okay.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said. He held out his arms and Sam gave him their first daughter while Castiel took the second. Dean scent bonded with the first one and held her to his chest.

"They're perfect." Dean breathed. Castiel murmured his agreement and took a moment to relish in the calming scent of happy mate and pups.

"What're you going to name them?" Sam asked, sitting down on a chair on the opposite side of Dean.

"This one is Emma Gabriela Winchester." Dean said, lifting the dark-haired girl.

"And this one," Castiel exchanged a look with Dean, smiling, "is Samantha Mary Winchester. Sammy for short." The girl in question babbled and looked up at Castiel with her brilliant blue eyes.

"Sammy?" Sam repeated, looking dumbstruck. "You named her after me?"

"Yeah, Sam." Dean said, smiling softly. "I mean, you _did_ save us, after all. And you're the best brother ever, we love you." Sam looked very overcome.

"Thanks, guys." He said quietly. "I love you guys too." Castiel grinned at Dean.

"I love you, Dean." He said, leaning down to kiss Dean's cheek. Dean purred.

"Love you too, Cas." He shifted over and looked at Castiel expectantly. Castiel carefully joined Dean on the small hospital bed. They were slightly crammed, but there was no where else that Castiel would rather be. Dean presses his head to Castiel's chest and continued purring, sending vibrations throughout them. Sam moved to stand, but Dean stopped him by holding out a hand for Sam to take. Castiel smiled. They were all family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor... the only reference I have for medical stuff is google or greys anatomy lol so pls excuse mistakes and/or let me know   
> once again.. if you have any suggestions on what to write (I don't consider it prompts because I'm not sure I can handle that amount of responsibility lol) I would be happy to hear them  
> -cap out-

**Author's Note:**

> idk I've never done an abo how was it? should I make this into a series? I'm thinking about it... idk but tell me what y'all think  
> happy late New Years  
> -cap out-


End file.
